Enfermita
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Luego de que Rin decayera por el resfriado, Kou se ofrece a acompañarla hasta su casa donde tratará de darle la mejor atención posible, y eso incluye atender a sus sentimientos. Chequen que es mi primera historia aquí, Sean curiosos


**¿como se transmiten las enfermedades?**

Había una vez en un lugar no muy lejano, en una época de la cual no diré nada

Fue difícil para ambas luchar contra aquel mal, no tan grabe pero por eso no había que bajar la guardia, de cualquier manera solo se trataba de un resfriado ¿verdad?

Rin Toyama había contraído el casi inofensivo pero a veces mortal virus del resfriado acompañado con un poco de tos severa. Aquí podría decirse que empieza una de las grandes preguntas que al menos algunos pocos se hicieron o debieron plantearse aunque la imaginación también tiene parte ¿como fue que Ko Yagami se contagio?

Yagami como buena amiga y compañera de Toyama, al ver a la hermosa chica en tan mal estado se propuso en llevarla a casa y cuidar de ella hasta que mejorara.

Intento dar la mejor impresión posible, o al menos devolver una vez todos los favores que Toyama hacia por ella. Tenia en mente su posición y lo descuidada que podía ser a veces, pero en ese momento tenia la oportunidad de demostrarse así misma lo responsable y ordenada que podría llegar a ser, todo por el bienestar de su buena amiga Rin.

Mas allá de todo esa atención, había un sentimiento que se fortalecía con cada momento compartido junto a Toyama. No era ajena a ese sentimiento, solo que no había imaginado que algo así le ocurriese, ademas de que habían muchos problemas y Yagami no quería echar a perder su relación con Rin por lo que ella considera un sentimiento pasajero.

"espero que le guste, no soy muy buena en estas cosas" dijo Yagami viendo el desorden que provocó a la cocina de Rin

Rin espero sentada sobre su cama a que Ko llegara, estaba muy feliz por como Yagami se comportaba y por toda esa atención que recibía por parte de la rubia. Era posible que su corazón no soportaría la ya tan poco agradable despedida, segura estaba que Ko no estaría a su lado para siempre y que algún día partiría con ese alguien especial que le arrebate el corazón de la rubia.

Era triste estar tan enamorada de una chica, mejor amiga y compañera. Tal vez era hora de decir lo que siente, aunque no estaba segura de como lo tomaría Yagami. Imaginar su rechazo dolía mucho, así que desecho toda idea anterior, por un poco mas la miraría con amor sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"Rin, te he preparado sopa de arroz" Dijo Yagami entrando en la habitación

"oí que hiciste mucho ruido" Dijo Rin, sonrió imaginando el desastre que seguramente hizo su amiga en la cocina "¿tuviste algún problema?"

Yagami se tenso al oír la pregunta "No, ninguno… descuida" Mintió con una sonrisa inocente

"me agrada tenerte aquí, pero deberías regresar" Rin deseaba con el alma que Ko se diera cuenta de lo mentirosa que era, ¡maldición! Quería tanto tenerla a su lado por siempre "queda mucho por hacer"

"no te preocupes por mi" Dijo Yagami en forma autoritaria "concentrate en mejorarte pronto"

Estaba bien si ella estaba a su lado observándola con atención mientras le regalaba su mas hermosa sonrisa, solo un poco mas de atención estaría bien, reforzar su amistad o incluso cruzar esa linea estaría bien. No, era demasiado. No quería espantarla y perderla, no quería alejar a su amada… pero… solo un poco mas.

"¿puedes comer?" Imaginó, pues se había quedado callada por un momento y eso le preocupaba

"dame de comer" susurro

Creyó haber escuchado mal, pero Rin no intento aclararlo, podía soportar su corazón que acelerado estaba llegar a un nuevo nivel de velocidad. Esa repentina demanda la puso nerviosa, y lo demostraba con sus repentinos movimientos.

"¡que me des de comer!" Culpable era aquella rubia por ser tan linda

"parece que ya estas mejor" Nunca había echo algo así, claro, no seria difícil

"no..." Un poco mas no haría daño "aun estoy mareada, se me podría caer" tener la atención de la rubia de sus sueños no haría daño.

Yagami suspiro rendida y disimuladamente para calmar su nerviosismo. Estaban solas, no era diferente a otros días, pero Yagami así lo presentía y cada vez su corazón le recordaba.

"Rayos, pero solo por hoy" No fue su intención, era su naturaleza.

Yagami no lo supo pero su comentario hirió a su amiga mas de lo que podría imaginar. Rin se arrepintió de haber avanzado en sus caprichos, estaba perdiendo alejando a su Ko-chan. No quería maldición, pero ya no se podía retractar. Miro por un momento a su amada mientras esta soplaba sobre la cucharada de sopa para bajarle la temperatura. Era atenta y tan adorable, preocupada por ella y solo ella.

"vamos abre agrande" dijo Yagami acercando la cuchara hacia Rin

Rin se inclino para atrapar la cuchara "está algo salada" si que lo estaba pero era dulce el momento y eso lo compensaba

"¿que?" Yagami fingió estar ofendida "¿que dices?" pero si era cierto, mejor revolvió un poco la sopa por si acaso "eres muy quisquillosa"

Rin se rio por lo gracioso de las rabietas de Ko "pero sabe bien"

"espero… por que no haré mas" dijo Yagami

"no será necesario" Dijo Rin comiendo un poco mas de sopa "Ko-chan, gracias"

Yagami le regalo su mas hermosa sonrisa, le agradaba mucho estar con ella. Siguió dándole de comer a Rin hasta que el plato estaba vacío, le sorprendió pues sabia bien que en ese estado se pierde gran parte del apetito.

"estuvo delicioso" No lo había estropeado y agradeció, ya que así sea mejor

"bueno, debes descansar para que te recuperes lo antes posible, no me gusta verte en ese estado" las palabras salieron de la nada, y por primera vez se sentía realmente avergonzada ante Rin

"Ko-chan..." le toco el turno a Rin de avergonzarse, sus mejillas se sonrojaron para el deleite visual de Yagami

"espera, tienes algo ahí" Yagami dijo notando suciedad de sopa en la comisura de los labios de Rin "aquí hay una servilleta"

Yagami apoyo una mano sobre la cama de Rin, limpio a toda prisa para no incomodar a la chica enferma. Pero cuando quiso alejarse algo sostuvo su mano impidiéndoselo, era un suave y delicado tacto que sacudió una parte de su sentimientos.

"Rin..."

Hermosa, no había otra palabra para describir a Rin. Yagami estaba a ton solo centímetros, podía sentir su cálido aliento. Perdida estaba en ese mar azul, aquellos hermosos ojos de la rubia que sacudía sus emociones.

La rubia la invadió la necesidad, la necesidad de probar el dulce de los labios acaramelados. Era una tortura que ni siquiera la gran Yagami sabia el por qué

"me gusta… estar contigo" la confesión la tomo por sorpresa, pero aunque fuera del shock había una fuerza mayor que le impidió apartar la mirada de ella

"Rin..." No estaba mal interpretando sus palabras entonces ¿por que su corazón pareció latir con mayor rapidez? "yo..."

Yagami no se daba cuenta de como su mano temblaba, aquella que sostenía la servilleta y muy suavemente limpio los labios de Toyama. ¡un momento! Estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones, sus palabras no podían tener un significado oculto y la imaginación le estaba haciendo malas jugadas, Cualquiera podría decir que la fiebre era la culpable de que las mejillas de Toyama se volvieran rojas haciéndola ver cada vez mas hermosa e irresistible.

"estas sudando mucho" Yagami se alejo apresurada "iré por un paño húmedo… ya vuelvo" antes de salir de la habitación miro hacia su amiga un momento.

Toyama bajo la mirada para impedir que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla, dejando que esta solo se precipitara desde sus ojos hasta caer sobre sus manos. Efecto de la fiebre o causa del dolor, una de las dos hizo que su cabeza diera vueltas y que de sus ojos no solo una, sino muchas lagrimas cayeran.

"Rin..." Creyó haberlo arruinado, ya había perdido

Detrás de la puerta Yagami podía oír los sollozos de la chica, se sintió culpable y se responsabilizo de cada lagrima derramada por Toyama. Quería ir hacia ella pero sus pies no se movieron, no esperaba a nada solo no hicieron caso. Coraje le faltaba y valor para mandar al diablo ese miedo que le carcomía el alma.

"maldición"

golpeo con su puño la pared en un intento por olvidar su frustración, pareció por un momento el dolor de su mano opacar el miedo y la adrenalina apareció por un momento. Suficiente tiempo tuvo para actuar y correr de vuelta decidida hacia la habitación para tomar el hermoso rostro de Rin entre sus manos. Estaba actuando por amor, acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos y limpio aquel rastro de lagrimas del rostro de la chica que la miraba muy sorprendida.

"Ko-chan..." Ahí estaba otra vez su corazón latiendo a mil por la chica rubia de la cual se enamoro

Intento alejarse de esa mirada que la vio llorar pero no pudo, nunca mas lo lograría y sus ojos miraban con asombro aquellos pequeños mechones rubios que ágiles se movieron. Cerro sus ojos pues la sensación de los labios de su amada sobre los suyos era simplemente mágico, ella podría estar en la oscuridad pero Rin le diría que no era así gracias a Ko.

"Rin..." atendió al llamado abriendo los ojos "te quiero"

"te amo Ko-chan te amo"

Era como un sueño echo realidad, y como tal sueño no soportó alejarse de ella. Paso sus manos por el cuello de la rubia trayendo mas cerca de si. Los sueños fueron buenos pero comparados con la realidad se quedaban cortos.


End file.
